


Geeku Tournament: 1

by 04ijordan



Series: Geeku Tournament [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: When Zeno uses this book to combine universes for this tournament he pretends he doesn't know what happened why'll everyone else Is left in the dark except for himself and the grand minister





	Geeku Tournament: 1

Everyone is surprised that Goku dropped out the last round, and then Goku passes out because of the Kaioken attack. Piccolo picks up Goku and brings him back to the Universe 7 fighters when Goku tells him, "That's the last time I'll use Kaio-ken for a while." Beerus is enraged and is now terrified because Multiverse 6 will now win because the next fighter is the amateur Monaka. Monaka then nervously rises from his seat. As he jumps onto the arena, he lands with his head. As Monaka clearly expresses his nervousness and fear for fighting against Shadow, Shadow realizes that Monaka is just a very amateur and considerably weak fighter. Chaos then rings the bell, and Monaka runs at Shadow with a very weak and pathetic punch. Shadow, in rebellion of Chaos and the tournament, pretends that the punch was very painful then throws himself onto the arena, and then falls onto the ground, making Monaka the winner of the final round and therefore making Universe 7 the winner of the tournament.  
Shadow returns to the platform and says that he no longer wants the cube, but simply wants to be returned home immediately. Chaos tells Shadow that he cannot allow him to return alive for repeatedly ignoring his orders and losing the final match so easily. Tails then attempts to calm Chaos down, but Chaos then yells at him as well, then saying how all of the fighters of this tournament disgraced him and embarrassed him with their seemingly pathetic performances. Goku attempts to help, but Beerus says that it isn't in his place to interfere, and that his place and role in the tournament is over. Chaos continues to make threats, and offers the fighters to use whatever techniques they want to fight him, and just as Chaos is preparing to destroy them, Tikal notes that Zeno has arrived for the tournament, as Whis also notes this as well, with both Chaos and Beerus completely mortified and shocked with his arrival. Supreme Kai doesn't know who Zeno is, so Old Kai slaps him.

Chaos and Beerus bowing before the Omni-King  
Beerus and Chaos rush over and bow down to meet him, and the 2 Kais then fly down to also greet Zeno. Zeno tells them that they were having the tournament without his permission so he came to warn the destroyers. Whis and Tikal inform him and tell him about Beerus' and Chaos foolery (Beerus' eating and sleeping for excessive amounts and Chaos swelling, due to his hyponatremia that was caused by absorbing too much water or sports drinks, and his disrespect to his assistant), and Zeno says that they now might need new Gods of Destruction of multiverse 6 & 7\. Beerus and Chaos scream, and Zeno says that he was just joking. He says that he was watching the tournament, and that he actually really enjoyed it and that he wants to do it again, but this time with fighters from all twelve multiverses. Goku then goes over and tries to talk to Zeno, but his servants stop him. Zeno says it's alright and Goku shakes his hand. Zeno then takes his servants hands, and leaves. Once Zeno has left, Beerus mocks Chaos about how now he has the Super Dragon Balls. Chaos says he doesn't care because it'll take a while for them to find the final one anyway. Chaos yells at the multiverse 6 team to hurry up so they can leave. Tails runs over to his "Master Vegeta" and asks him when he would want him to visit Mootant Village to meet the Zed Monkeys. Vegeta tells him to not call him Master Vegeta, and then answers, "soon." While Shadow is walking away, Goku runs up to him and asks when they can fight again. Shadow then stares at him for a moment, and then walks off.


End file.
